


Alone Time

by gilded_roses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, MacCready is noisey in bed, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilded_roses/pseuds/gilded_roses
Summary: MacCready finally gets real alone time, and makes sure to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second nsfw work. This is a oneshot of a bigger work called In It For The Long Haul.

MacCready was sitting on the edge of his bed in Sanctuary, completely engrossed in a comic book. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. 

“Hey,” Claudia said standing in the doorway of MacCready’s room, “Preston wants to talk to me about some Minutemen stuff. You don’t have to go, but if you need me I’ll be at the base.” 

“Got it.” 

She nodded. She lightly tapped the door frame before turning and walking away. His heart started hammering the moment she walked away. He waited until he heard the front door of the house open and close to move. 

The moment he heard it he tossed the comic book onto his nightstand. He adjusted himself so that he was comfortably propped up against the pillows behind him. It was rare that he got any real alone time. She was always too close, and he was a little too loud for his own good. 

He palmed himself through his pants. He was hardening quickly. It felt like it had been ages since the last time he had been able to take care of himself. 

He imagined that his hands were replaced by Claudia’s, even though her hands were far smaller than his own. 

He imagined that instead of walking away, she had shed her leather armor and boots at the door. In his mind she walked over to the bed, and laid down on her left side next to him. She ran her right hand over clothes, just hard enough to feel the muscles beneath. Her hand slid over the obvious tent in his pants. 

He imagined it was her hands undoing his pants button and fly. Nimble fingers reached into his boxers to gently grab his hard cock. He sighed once it was free from the confines of his underwear. She licked her palm before wrapping her hand around it. 

“Oh fuck yes,” he moaned, and payed no attention to the fact that a curse fell out of his mouth. He had just started, but he was already vocal. 

She smirked up at him, “Never thought I’d hear that from you.” 

She continued to rub his cock for a while longer as soft gasps and moans escaped him. After a few minutes her body slid down his until her head was level with his hips. She stopped stroking him so she could straddle his legs. He imagined it was her pulling his pants and underwear down instead of himself. Once they were off she settled between his legs. 

She stroked him a bit longer, before licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. She pulled back his foreskin to reveal the sensitive head. She licked up a bead of precum that had leaked from him. 

“Flynn,” he mumbled. He wished she was actually going down on him. 

She licked and teased the tip of his cock while her hand steadily pumped him. He watched as her unbelievably soft lips wrapped around the tip. He wondered how great it would actually feel to have those perfectly pouty lips wrapped around him. He decided it would be even better than the way he was imagining it look. 

Her tongue swirled around the tip before she started bobbing up and down. Her hand covered the places her mouth couldn’t quite reach. He was reduced to a moaning mess. Deep moans became quicker and louder. 

In his head he threaded his fingers through her deep red hair, making sure it stayed out of her face. Green eyes looked up at him through dark lashes. The image was enough to send him over the edge. 

“Flynn, please,” he moaned before coming in his hand. 

He laid panting in his bed for a few minutes. He realized as he laid there that that was the first time he had willingly fantasized about her. Before this it was always wet dreams and intrusive thoughts. There was no turning back now. No denial of feelings for him. 

He groaned as he got up to find something to clean off his hand. He didn’t know how long he would be able to go on like this.


End file.
